1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temperature responsive valves and more particularly to a temperature responsive valve for controlling fluid flow including a bimetallic disc which is operable in response to the temperature of a separate controlling fluid surrounding the valve.
2. Prior Art Description
In the prior art, such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,290, granted Aug. 29, 1972, there is disclosed a temperature responsive valve construction wherein fluid communication between inlet and outlet ports 17, 18 is controlled by a bimetallic disc 24 which operates in response to the sensed temperature of a fluid in direct contact with the disc.
This type of the valve construction, however, has a serious drawback since the bimetallic valve is disposed within a chamber 16 (FIGS. 2 and 3 thereof) through which the fluid to be controlled passes. Therefore, the bimetallic valve senses the temperature of the fluid in the chamber 16 instead of the temperature of an external controlling fluid surrounding the outer periphery of the cover member 15.